


Date

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dating, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Urban Fantasy, date
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'appuntamento di Sammy e Aydan.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 12. AppuntamentoNumero parole: 546.Scritta sentendo: In my heart.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Date Night by Shio-bari.

Date

Sammy si sistemò una ciocca castana dietro l’orecchio, sfiorando l’orecchino dorato.

“Andiamo?” domandò. Il suo vestito nero le fasciava il corpo e il suo viso dall’espressione severa era impreziosito dal trucco.

L’elfa sporse il labbro inferiore e la guardò con gli occhi liquidi.

“Se rimanessimo a casa a festeggiare, questa sera? Solo io e te?” le propose. Era seduta su un mobiletto di legno, si teneva con entrambe le mani al bordo, e dimenava le gambe su e giù.

La gonna del suo morbido vestito verde scivolava più in basso, lasciandole scoperte le cosce sode.

“Lo sai che abbiamo il ristorante prenotato. Abbiamo deciso da parecchio, Aydan” le ricordò Sammy.

Aydan la guardò in viso, ricordandole: “Se ti coccolo in pubblico, ti metterò in imbarazzo. Io, invece, vorrei un momento solo nostro di dolcezza. Oppure andare in qualche foresta, a fare qualche follia. Solo io, solo tu”.

Sammy si mordicchiò il labbro coperto dal rossetto.

“Allora facciamo un compromesso. Potrai darmi dei baci leggeri e tenermi la mano anche al ristorante, ma non troppo.

Hai sentito in televisione? Una coppia omosessuale è stata buttata fuori da un ristorante per molto meno” disse roca.

Aydan gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

“Devono solo provarci. Abbiamo pagato e non sarebbe legale! Per non parlare del fatto che li ridurrei a dei puntaspilli con le mie frecce” li minacciò.

Sammy ridacchiò della voce infantile dell’altra.

Aydan le sorrise. “Mi hai convinto, ma il prossimo appuntamento lo decido io come si svolge” mise in chiaro.

< Sembreremo un cliché, magari il replay di mille altre coppie, ma quello che proviamo l’una per l’altra è vero. Ogni giorno insieme è più bello del precedente.

Lei mi trascina sempre, mi fa divertire. Voglio continuare a ballare sotto la pioggia, gridare sotto la luna, solo perché il suo amore insegna al mio cuore come battere più veloce > pensò Sammy.

La raggiunse e si piegò in avanti, posandole un bacio sulla testa, sopra i disordinati capelli rossi.

La punta delle orecchie aguzze dell’elfa divenne vermiglia, facendo risaltare i diversi orecchini che la decoravano.

Aydan cercò qualcosa nella larga tasca del suo vestito e ne trasse un cuoricino di cioccolato dipinto di rosa. Se lo mise in bocca e lo fece ondeggiare, sporgendo il capo.

Sammy le posò delicatamente una mano sulla folta capigliatura e si piegò in avanti.

Aydan chiuse gli occhi, Sammy prese il dolcino in bocca e nel fare questo le sue labbra sfiorarono quelle dell’altra.

< C’è stato un tempo in cui uomini ed elfi non potevano sposarsi. Anzi, le loro unioni venivano giudicate, perseguitate. Sembravano contro natura!

Tutto questo è passato. Ora è normale stare insieme, ce ne sono molte.

Un giorno succederà lo stesso anche se due donne si amano.

Si smetterà di dire che sono solo confuse, che non hanno ancora conosciuto il vero ‘macho’ della loro vita. Arriverà il giorno in cui gli uomini non ci guarderanno lascivi, pensando di potersi inserire o guardarci come un video a luci rosse incarnato solo perché siamo due esponenti del mondo femminile che si toccano a vicenda.

Dobbiamo solo aspettare > pensò Sammy, approfondendo il bacio.

Aydan riaprì gli occhi, mentre l’altra si staccava, e le sorrise.

“Dai, ora andiamo, o al ristorante daranno via i nostri posti” disse Sammy.


End file.
